Plankton And Juliet
by HeatBlastMan
Summary: A PlanktonXoc pairing story! Read on...
1. Plankton's Love Interest

The Chum Bucket, laboratory window...

Plankton looked out the Chum Bucket window, and sighed. He was always feeling Karen's and his relationship was falling apart, slowly, slowly. He looked back at his computer wife, Karen. She was playing something called "Code Chat" with a laptop across the street. He looked out the window again, and sighed.

Karen looked at Plankton. Honestly, he was pretty annoying. His plans never worked, he didn't actually listen to her, etc. etc.

But, she loved him all the same. Anyway, back to my Code Chat, she thought.

Plankton spotted something that caught his eye. It was a lady Plankton! She had beautiful blue eyes...…..Blond hair that flowed down right over her shoulders...…..A pink bow in her hair...….In short, she seemed to be perfect for him. His eyes popped out, a love heart in his eyes. His heart beat like mad, almost coming out of his chest. Unfortunately, this hit the window and smashed it. He quickly glanced over at Karen. She was still engrossed in her Chat.

"Definitely going to have to fix the window.." he grumbled. He jumped off the window, and ran to the front door. He threw the doors open, his heart racing, his arms out, ready to hug...

Karen noticed Plankton leaving. She got wheels, and she wheeled over to Plankton, who was miming kisses in his hands. "Plankton? Where are you going?" said Karen.

Plankton stopped. "Er, hi dear!" he said, putting his hands behind his back and blushing.

"Okay, Plankton, what's up?" said Karen. She looked out side, and saw the lady plankton. "Oh, a chick, eh?" she said.

Plankton blushed. "Well, technically we're microscopic organisms-" started Plankton, but Karen grew a robotic glove and slammed it down on Plankton.

"Ouch..." said Plankton.

Karen picked him up, and threw him into the lab.

"Oh no, buddy boy. No double-dating. Your staying with me." said Karen.

But it was no mistaking it.

Plankton had found his true love intrest.


	2. Mr Krabs Helps

The Krusty Krab, inside.

Mr. Krabs paced up and down, worried.

"Ah, me boys. It looks like no customers are coming in today." said Krabs, downheartedly.

"As if that's strange..." muttered Squidward at the desk, who was reading a ClarinetAndGossip magazine.

Spongebob was flipping Krabby Patties, laughing.

As if anyone could be more strange on the whole planet than Spongebob, thought Squidward.

The doors push open, and Plankton walked in, his head hanging down.

Krabs gasped. "PLANKTON!" said Krabs, and he brought out a huge hammer.

Plankton looked up. "No, Krabs!" he said, and the hammer slammed down on him. "I(Whack!) don't (Whack!) want (Whack!) the (Whack!) Krabby (Whack!) Patty (Whack!) Formula!" said Plankton. Krabs stopped whacking Plankton.

"Okay, so you want to spend some money?" said Krabs, and he ran over to Squidwards desk. "Wha-" started Squidward, and Mr. Krabs smacked him out of the desk! Squidward went flying to the other side of the Krusty Krab. "Ow." said Squidward.

"Okay, may I take your order?" said Krabs, grinning.

"Look, Krabs, I don't want to order." said Plankton.

"Oh." said Krabs, and he rushed over to Plankton. "Okay, I can sell Squidward." he whispered.

"KRABS!" shouted Plankton. "I need help." he said.

Krabs straightened up. "Oh. I see." he said.

"Look, I'm in love with another Plankton." said Plankton.

There was a silence.

Krabs sniggered. Then he giggled. Then he chuckled. Then he laughed, and rolled on the floor!  
Spongebob gasped. "Krabs! That's not nice!" he said.

"Sorry, me lad." said Krabs. "Anyway, so your in love. That's odd. Do you have a temperature?" he said.

"KRAABS!" shouted Plankton.

"Oh. Sorry. Anyway, is it Karen that's barring your way?" said Krabs.

"What...How did you know?" said Plankton.

"Errrr...Wild Guess." said Krabs, remembering a flashback of spying on Plankton.

Plankton rolled his eye. "Well, you got any ideas?" he said.

Spongebob gasped. "I know!" he said, jumping in the air. "We invite her to the Krusty Krab! With you! But you is actually a dummy! So you sneak off, and find your girlfriend!" exclaimed Spongebob.

"Hey, for a primitive Multi-Celled Organism, that's pretty smart!" said Plankton.

"We could ask Sandy to make it!" said Spongebob.

"Uh, no, maybe Pearl!" said Plankton. He knew that Squirrel!

"All right, it's settled!" said Krabs.

"Thank goodness..." groaned Squidward.


	3. Karen Finds Out

The Krusty Krab, interior. The light is purple and romantic. Karen and Plankton(A dummy) are sitting at a table. A large candle is burning, casting a lovely light on the Plankton Doll and Karen.

"Oh, Plankton, thanks for taking us to the Seaweed Salon!" said Karen(Plankton had told her it was a different restaurant, so she didn't get suspicious).

Spongebob walked over. He wore a snooty black moustache, a twirly black wig, and a black coat and trousers. "Excuse me, madame. May I take your order? Perhaps the Traditional Spiced Kelp Burger?" he said.

"Ooh, yes please!" said Karen.

"OK." said Spongebob. He put his ear to the Plankton doll. "Ah, the Seaweed Supreme, yes?" said Spongebob, and he walked over to the kitchen. Plankton was there.

"Thank you, Spongebob, for helping me!" said Plankton, and he escaped out the window. The female Plankton was out there.

"Hel-lo." said Plankton, leaning against the walls.

The female Plankton stopped, and turned to Plankton. "Oh, hi. My names Juliet. What's yours?" she said, pleasantly.

Plankton rose his eyebrow. "The names Plankton. Sheldon J. Plankton." said Plankton. He ran forward, and held Juliet's hand.

"And I love you." he said.

Meanwhile, Karen was getting suspicious. The burger she got looked like a Krabby Patty with a green burger. And Plankton wasn't touching his food.

"Is there something wrong, Plankton?" said Karen.

The Plankton Doll said nothing.

"Plankton..." said Karen.

Still the Plankton Doll said nothing.

"No way..." she said. She picked it up, and saw a stitch mark!

"WHAT THE!" said Karen, and she threw the dummy to the floor. She drove into the Kitchen, and ripped off Spongebob's disguise! "Spongebob!" she said. She then saw Mr. Krabs spraying Krabby Patties with Green Paint! "So this is the Krusty Krab after all!" Exclaimed Karen.

She smashed through the wall, and saw Plankton kissing Juliet!

"Plankton! How dare you!" she shouted, furious. She picked up Plankton, squeezing him so he couldn't escape.

Juliet reached out, her finger stumps reaching as far as they could.

"And, your little miss here can go to Rock Bottom as far as I'm concerned!" said Karen, swatting Juliet away. Karen then began to drive at full speed back to the Chum Bucket.  
"Juliet!" cried Plankton.


	4. Captured And Saved

Interior Of Chum Bucket Laboratory.

Plankton was being stored in an empty Kelp Jar.

"Honestly, I didn't mean to let you catch me!" said Plankton.

"Oh, really." said Karen, browsing on Aqua Google.

"No! I hoped that you wouldn't know!" said Plankton.

Karen finished using Fish GIMP, and made a picture saying 'No Juliet'. She showed it to Plankton. "That's your rule." said Karen. Plankton didn't answer.

Exterior Chum Bucket.

Outside the walls, Juliet was plotting to get her lover back. She had only been with him for about five seconds in talk-mode. She had introduced herself, Plankton introduced himself, and the next twenty seconds had been a kiss. Oh, It was love at first sight! Then, that rogue computer had split them up.

Juliet was going to get back Plankton.

She jumped onto the window, and hoped Karen wouldn't see her. She hopped down, and saw Plankton in a Kelp Jar. And, she had put some Lima Beans in there too!

She jumped over to Plankton's Jar, and tried to lift it.

Plankton gasped. "Juliet!" he said, breathless.

Karen whipped around. "YOU!" she said.

Juliet karate-kicked the jar off Plankton. She grabbed Planktons hand, and dragged him onto the floor.

Karen over to them, and tried to grab them.

They dodged, and went into a mini-Chum Bucket, and they flew out the window.

In the Chum Bucket, Karen stood with her arms crossed.

"I swear, Plankton, you will not escape." said Karen. "Ever."


	5. Life In Nowhere

The edge of nowhere. There is a sign saying 'You are now entering nowhere. Population: 0'. The Mini-Bucket is parked next to it. Juliet and Plankton are next to it, sitting.

"Juliet, you rescued me." said Plankton.

"What else was I supposed to do?" said Juliet.

"Well, you could've left me to rot, and not put yourself in danger." said Plankton. He felt in his pocket, and brought out...A chilli fry. Plankton sniffed. "Romantic Fry, anyone?" he said.

Juliet smiled. "Of course, Sheldon." she said, and she began to nibble the fry.

Plankton chomped.

Then they stopped. They looked at each other. Then, they jumped up in the air, yelling! When they went back on the floor, they ran around, fire coming from their mouths. They went to a rock covered in moss, and set it on fire. Chilli fries were flying from Planktons pocket.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Puff drove by, with Spongebob. She had taked a fire extinguisher, a pack of bandages, and she and Spongebob were wearing Crash Helmets. Mrs. Puff saw the fire, Plankton, and Juliet. And the chilli fries.

"Oh, look! A Native Plankton Fire Eating Dance!" she said.

Spongebob looked where Mrs. Puff was looking. "Oh no!" he said. He grabbed the Fire Extinguisher, and ran over to Plankton and Juliet. He sprayed the Extinguisher stuff all over them.

Plankton and Juliet looked around them.

"Hey, did it snow?" said Plankton. He looked at his fries. "My chilli fries! They're snow fries!" he said.

Plankton and Juliet looked at each other. "Hey! It's Juliet/Plankton the Lovely Snowman!" they said, and they hugged. And kissed.

Spongebob caught his mouth, and ran back to Mrs. Puff's car, and he hopped in. And left the Fire Extinguisher behind.

Later, a boat dashed by, and several leaflets saying 'WANTED:

Juliet' and 'MISSING: Sheldon J. Plankton' flew off it.

Meanwhile, Plankton was cooking up Juliet some Chum On A Stick. She was seated on a comfy couch. Plankton walked in, with the Chum.

"Here, my love. Have some Chum, from your chum*Giggles*." said Plankton.

"Thank you." said Juliet, and she tried the chum. It tasted revolting, but she pretended to like it. "Er, maybe I'll cook." she said.

Plankton let out a charming smile. "Of course, my dear." he said, and he cleared the path to the kitchen.

In 20 minutes, she had cooked up Spaghetti Chum-Naise and a Greek salad. And it tasted great!

She smiled at her loves comments. "I call it 'Chummy'. A new advanced Chum. The only Chum there is is us. We're chums." she said.

Plankton smiled.


End file.
